


GRE prep

by Ninomiaow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (not true), M/M, as you see the author loves GRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninomiaow/pseuds/Ninomiaow
Summary: GRE prep and Spirk. Honestly the story is too short to be summarized.Please feel free to correct my mistakes if there are any. I'll appreciate it ;D





	GRE prep

At the age of six, occasionally young Spock picked up a made-in-earth game, which seemed to be very ancient. Spock did everything possible to start it, and then he confirmed its name was "GRE prep". He spent every break between the interplanetary phytotaxonomy class and the probability and mathematical statistics class on this game.

Obviously, he found the game consisted of six parts, including two or three earth universal language (English) answer tests, two or three mathematical tests and a writing test. The math tests were too easy. For Spock, to get those answers of the easiest questions was like to see or to hear directly. Questions marked as "very hard" was like 1+1=2. (Except those he believed was inconsistent with the latest mathematical laws were excepted. Insularity of age. Understandable.)

Language tests were way more fascinating. There were some reading comprehension items, and some blank filling questions. "Which one of these statements below is flawed?" "Which one of these statements below will call the argument into question?" All of them. Spock took a bite of his finger gently with no conscious. All of them. The logical flaws of these statements were too apparent. He tried to choose the options most intolerable for him. Generally he could do it right. When answering the blank filling questions, he met some words had never been witnessed before and believed these words were not common in the ancient earth language, not to speak of the extremely low word frequency of them in current system--but he was attracted to it, consequently he looked them up and memorized them. Afterward he soon got a score for 340 points in the test easily and rapidly. Then Spock lost his interest in this game. With the hobby memorizing uncommon and big words continuing, every once in a while he memorized one or two lengthy words with strange but fluent pronunciation. Once he even made the attempt to buy himself a toilet roll with one word one day printed. 

Many years later, when he works for the Starfleet in the starship Enterprise, Spock is often happy for having this experience. The experience makes it possible to say some words to his captain with his typical poker face, knowing Jim is incapable of understanding them, and make Jim look choked and answer "What?" confusedly. These words make the offensive words in many cases the first officer wants to say to captain quite acceptable, considering in general the captain cannot understand them so well and quickly. Of course, they also make it easier for Spock to tell Jim in his mind how beautiful his eyes are.

Jim:"What? What does that mean? For God's love, could you please stop using these odd words?"

"Negative. I'm afraid I cannot." Spock goes away, pleasantly and bashfully (with an expressionless look).

Jim watches his first officer leaves. Then he decides to continue keeping the secret he actually has a large vocabulary in English.


End file.
